Magic
Magic is a supernatural power whose origins and nature are unknown. It can be tapped into for a variety of outcomes. Specific usages of magic are known as Spells. Magic is rare in the PCG Universe, although it has been shown to exist. It is fairly common on Soluna, where it is studied and used by many. Adam was also able to use magic in Babel and in the Basilica of Heaven. Additionally, certain alternate worlds are more rich in magic than the PCG Universe, such as for example the world of Ginkus' Gift. In the PCG Universe The Wizard Sluiceface was so powerful in magic that he was just a head with a long beard and a cape. He used magic to transform Xaq into a groundhog who he called "Putz-a-Tony Phil". Xaq refused to believe in magic regardless. ("Putz-a-Tony Phil") In Ginkus' Gift Magic was an essential part of combat in Ginkus' Gift. The Ginkus Orb helps Xaq to cast magical spells. As he levels up, he is able to cast more powerful spells. In Ghosts! Mortimer von Fogwhistle I was able to cast spells using a strange language, sending messages to Stan Parker with an old printer that way. Mortimer von Fogwhistle III was also able to cast that spell by imitating the same words his grandfather spoke. ("Ghosts!") On Soluna It is believed that there is firmament of power that weaves in and around the make up of Soluna. This firmament bestows unexplained blessings and causes unexplained phenomenon in the planet. Those that is not, can not be explained by science is cast into the category of this firmament. Things such as sudden combustions, out of body experiences, psychic visions, and more popularly, the Twilight Cataract and the continent of Az. This firmament once untapped has now become a source for power for the religious and the spirituals of Soluna. Thanks to the hard work and years of dedication to several of Solunas clergy and spiritual leaders, Soluna is graced by several different schools of magic. Each of these schools help raise those who wish to gain more understanding to the unknown forces that shape events and our world. These schools also teach acolytes the way to tap into that seemingly infinite source of power to help or hinder. Like the technology used in the world today, tapping into this source of power is a tool, wielded by the wills of those that draw from it. Because we have no complete control over this power source, Adepts (those that are able to utilize the powers of this firmament), can only call forth help through thoughts and powerful wills. What help comes to them is decided by this force depending on the might of the Adepts mind. Masters of the craft are able to draw specific boons from this firmament, however those are rare especially in an age where technology grows at an alarming rate. Until such a time that there is a more exact science to this force, technology will almost always outgrow magic. (RPG: "Soluna") Schools of Magic In each specific school of magic, there are five ranks in which a person can achieve. The higher the rank, the more powerful the effects of the spells they cast, however due to extensive training, the last two ranks can only be attained by an Adept. Militant and Tech specialists have little capacity to grasp the mighty powers of the firmament to fully use its powers. An acolyte is the most basic of ranks, accessible to laymen, then comes the devout, the second rank which is also accessible to laymen. The last next ranks are revered and magister respectively, those who have spent a good part of their life to the pursuit of knowledge on the firmament and its miracles. The last rank is the master rank, where the most powerful effect spells lie waiting to be unleashed. White Magic The most widely taught form of magic, White magic delves into the forces of healing and growth. Spells that protect and shelter fall into this category. The clergy of the Sophian Church are required to learn the basic forms of this school as it is in their tenant to protect the weak and the needy. Black Magic A misnomer, Black magic is not inherently evil. It is however destructive and uses the powers of nature to call forth lightning and fire. Forcing earth, wind, and water to the Adepts will is also part of the art. The Church sees this form of school as a bastardization of nature, since nature itself is a blessing from the Saint above and must not be tampered with. No doctrines have been acted against the use to the Black Arts presently. Red Magic Red magic is the school of thought that is most commonly used by scientists. Stemming from biology, a red magic adept is capable of conjuring different status anomalies to his or her target. It is believed that a Red Mage actually controls the thought of its target and making them believe their anomalies so much that it becomes true. Whether that theory is true or not, the effects of red magic has been documented to be true. Blue Magic Another school of magic that the Church has shun is the use of Blue magic. The blue mage has access to space and time itself causing them to bend and warp the world around us to their will. These effects are the most powerful of all magics, but due to the strain it takes on the caster, it is also the most short lived. Summon Magic An archaic form of magic that is practiced by ancient cults of the Heilian continent. The summoner can call forth the primal forces of nature to help aid its caster in battle. Gifted theurgists can conjure up the powers of the gods and goddesses themselves and imbue homunculi with special attributes. Clergy members of the Church of Sophia are gifted theurgists and allow them to repair Umbrian masks. Category:Magic Category:Soluna